otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Two Faces
'Northern Pathway - ' ---- ::The northern artery of the independent freehold known as Crown's Refuge is known quite simply as the Northern Pathway; a road of smooth cobbles, wide enough for two carriages to pass with space to spare, that runs a perfect north-south route between Tempest Corona to the south, and the northern palisade wall. ::''The cobbles of the pathway are not only smooth and level, but also seem to have been born from a variety of different types of stone, giving each one a distinct color as it rests next to all the others. Hues of brown, gold, bronze, slate, charcoal, and a myriad of other shades all conspire together to make such a route more affluent than it really needs to be. ::''The sides of the pathway are protected by low-rising curbs that mark where the road ends and the rest of the large township begins. Beyond those curbs, homes and stores flank the pathway in carefully placed patterns of building and street. Small backroads and trails break away from the main artery to lead to the two northern quarters of Crown's Refuge that the Northern Pathway runs as a divide between. ::''The towering fortification known as Tempest Spire looms overhead towards the south, giving you a constant bearing of where you are located within Crown's Refuge. The residential quarter known as Wolfsbane's Row rests towards the east, existing as a neat collection of residential houses and streets in which the Human Wildlanders live. Adjacent to this towards the west spans the quarter of the freehold known as Snowfall Basin; a cold-water lagoon around which the Syladris Wildlanders of Crown's Refuge live. ---- Sitting in front of a decent-sized house are two figures. One is a large wolf, black with white markings much like a cow, laying leaned against the building. The other happens to be one Kallyn Lake, who is currently leaning against said wolf and scratching him behind the ears affectionately. In front of the house passes a figure that ought to be fairly familiar: a tan, blonde girl with bright green eyes, dressed from head to toe in brown cotton of exceptional quality and design. Her hair is neatly styled, but casual. She seems about to turn towards the house when she freezes, eying the two figures on the lawn there with a medley of emotions revolving around surprise. And from the south, a young man in a leather cloak walks in, humming to himself as he goes. He doesn't seem to have the house in mind - it seems that it's the blueberry bushes which attract his attention tonight. It's cold. Not many people pass in front of Kallyn's house at this time when it's cold. As such, she does notice the figure. Smokey eyes blink as a grin works its way across her features. A pat to the wolf's head and the redhead stands, looking unsure of exactly how to act but definitely pleased. "Hi, Mily..." Refraining from speech for the time being, Milora makes her way across the garden of the largish house and wraps her arms around Kallyn, holding her close for a good long time. Her expression as she does so is calm and warm. Sandrim pauses as he looks over to the Duchess and the mage, tilting his head at the curious sight. Blueberries are forgotten for the moment as he just watches. Kallyn returns the hug warmly, a few tears running down her cheeks. "It's been a lo-," she starts, but is cut off as her voice goes raspy and she starts coughing a bit. Grimacing in annoyance and pain, she removes an arm from the Duchess to rub at her neck a bit and clears her throat. "Sorry about that... As I was saying, it's been a long time. How've you been, my friend?" Sandrim isn't noticed for the time being, as the redhead is a bit distracted with the Lomasa. Nor is Sandrim noticed, at the moment, by Milora. She takes the mage's chin in between her two fingers, giving her a long, appraising look that becomes sharp when Kallyn begins to cough. Then she presses her hand to the girl's forehead, letting it slide down her cheek as she frowns. The hair is picked at net, a few black strands escaped from their coil grated between the bronze fingers. "How I've been is of little importance. You and I need to talk, I think. Is this your home?" Sandrim watches the two a moment, before giving a wave. "Ahh, take care then, you two," he says, before resuming his path for the bushes. "Oh, yes, it is. Where are my manners - please, come in, I'll make you a cup of tea and we can catch up," Kallyn says happily, waving to Sandrim and turning to open the door. Larentia stands at this point and sniffs at Milora a bit, before his tail starts wagging and he attempts to lick her face. Yes, the wolf is that big. Milora is a little taken aback, but her exposure to timber wolves hasn't exactly been small. She hooks an arm around the big animal, allowing him to kiss her lips and returning the kisses on his nose and muzzle. Sandrim is given a playful salute before Mily urges the wolf inside. "Go see your mama. We're going to have a talk, she and I." '''Common Room - ' ---- ::''The largest room in this spacious home, the common room seems capable of hosting a family reunion. Comfortable cushioned chairs and sofas are spaced in a semicircle around a large round rug, enough to seat about eleven people comfortably. In the far corner, to the right as one faces the room from the exit, is another smaller rug that is usually strewn with childrens' toys. The near corner to the left houses a square table with about four uncushioned chairs around it. The lighting in this room hangs from the ceiling, just high enough that an average-height adult would need to stretch to reach, and the room is painstakingly void of anything fragile. Four windows on the front wall of the house allow sunlight to pour into the room during the day. ::''Five doors leave this room. There is, of course, the exit leading outside. Looking into the room from this exit, there is a door on the far side of the left wall, which leads into the workroom; a door in the center of the far wall leading into the bedroom; one slightly farther than the center of the right wall, leading into the dining room; and one nearer on that same wall, leading into the kitchen. ---- The redheaded mage giggles a bit at the affection, which causes another mild coughing fit. "No, he's not coming in. He'll tear up the rugs," she says, ruffling the wolf's fur before the two humans head into the house. Kallyn gestures towards the various forms of cushioned furniture in the common room before heading in the direction of the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat with that tea? I've got some hare potato pie," she calls as the sounds of a clanking kettle are heard, followed soon after by the wafting scent of Drakesfire Tea. "Pass on that, I'm not hungry. Oooh. Make that hot water with lemon, please. Rather large for you, don't you suppose, Kallyn? Always room for one more ... I suppose you've taken to an open door policy." Milora grins affectionately at the other woman, rubbing her belly slightly as she chooses a sofa, removes her boots entirely and lies down thereon, propping her head up against the cushioned arm. "There we go. Now. Let's chat. I suppose you probably know why I'm here." "I had a family of nine living with me until just recently," Kallyn explains, returning from the kitchen with one cup of tea and the hot water with lemon that Mily requested. The latter is handed off as the mage seats herself in an adjacent chair, "But since they've moved to Silkfield to live with my mother and brother, I have taken to such a policy, yes. As for why you're here, I'll flatter myself and say you came to see me." She takes a sip of her tea, winking to the other woman. "A lot has happened in the past few months. You seem to have already noticed the hair and eyes." "Same thing happened to Kael, I believe. Looks much prettier on you." Milora smirks good-naturedly, taking a good-sized sip of the lemon water. Then she sighs, raising an eyebrow at Kallyn. "The Cult told me that you used magic again two days ago." Setting the tea down, she stretches and rests her head back against the sofa. "/Why/, Kallyn? You make my life much more difficult, you know? -- I'm trying to bring a well-adjusted brat into the kingdom here, and then I have to chase down rogue mages when I should be soaking my feet. Have you no shame?" She gives Kallyn a fond look, but it's a withering sort of smile. The redhead seems to wince at the mention of Kael, and then frowns at the talk of the Cult. "And here I was hoping you merely missed me," she remarks sarcastically, before falling silent for a bit. Kallyn sighs, then, "It's a part of me, Mily, one that's not going to go away. If it was illegal for you to use your left arm, you'd slip from time to time, too." "My left arm is only dangerous when it's holding a bow," Milora replies with a gloating grin. "Were marking illegal, I could refrain - although I consider shooting to be as natural as eating or sleeping.' She closes her eyes momentarily, evidently quite relaxed. "I did miss you. You already know that I feel a kinship with you, Kallyn, and you know that I consider you close to me. If I really didn't give a damn, I wouldn't be waddling my fat ass up to Crown's Refuge." Opening them again and looking Kallyn straight in the face: "I don't buy your argument. You may not agree with the law, but there's no escaping from it. You /need/ to obey it, Kallyn; otherwise you'll just make trouble for yourself. Didn't the dungeon teach you anything?" "Of course not. I warned you that it wouldn't," Kallyn replies, "The exile sure as the Shadow kicked me in the ass, but since that's been removed thanks to the annexation, the only punishment I got was... Well, time in the dungeons and a lot of stress. Being forced to fight in the battle against the acarits was pleasurable, as I always did like fighting and the damned little bastards didn't even manage to harm me once throughout." She stops there, gazing out a window thoughtfully into the darkness beyond. It takes a long while before Kallyn speaks again, the mage's tone rather serious, "I've gotten worse, Milora. I used to just threaten people, I'd have never thought to actually..." She clears her throat again and glances to the Lomasa, "So, if you've heard about this, I can only assume you heard about what I did to get the Cult watching me in the first place?" "I've heard all about you, Kallyn, and frankly, I'm almost ashamed to acknowledge your acquaintance," Milora replies gently, giving Kallyn a probing look." There is a pause, before Kallyn returns that look with a level gaze of her own, "Why 'almost'?" "Because I know you. I understand that your heart is good and your intentions aren't malicious. You're beautiful at core, Kallyn - just like Kael - my favourite kind of mage. But you've got some things wrong. And you /know/ it." She brings a hand up to her face, tapping her cheek with a long fingernail. "Stop mentioning that name," Kallyn says, her voice nearly a growl. The girl stands and heads into the kitchen again. The sound of a cup thunking loudly against the wall is followed by a long time of silence, before the redhead returns with a new cup of tea and a smile framed by a clenched jaw. "Sorry about that..." "I'm assuming that he has fallen from your good graces," Milora replies, giving Kallyn a steady stare. "Come on, now. You can tell me - mum's the word." "No, I have fallen from his," Kallyn replies shortly, "I attacked his wife, you expect him to want anything to do with me?" There is pain there, but she tries to keep it to herself. Fails, but tries anyway. Milora is silent for a moment, looking at Kallen with empathy in her eyes. Suddenly, however, she pulls herself into a half-sitting position. "Do you want to feel the child, Kallyn? He's moving." At least thankful for the change in subject, Kallyn quirks half of a smile and stands to approach. "How far along are you, anyway?" she asks as she goes to lay a hand gently on the other woman's belly. "I don't know... exactly," Milora replies, tucking her tunic up to epose her stomach. "I didn't notice until I began to swell. Evidently I pricked myself with a needle one too many times." She grins, though. Kallyn ought to feel movement, but no kicing at the moment - if she's lucky, maybe a hiccup. "Norran is pleased. I have a favour to ask of you." Kallyn smiles warmly at the movement, the smokey shift in her eyes speeding up and lightening a bit. "Anything, my friend," she replies softly, although her expression gets distantly thoughtful as she removes her hand. "It's ... a rather large one," Milora presses. Milora leans forward slightly, raising her eyebrows again. "May I stay with you until after the child is born? My current assignment requires me to remain here for some months and I am afraid that by the time it's complete, it will be unsafe for me to move. I don't want to give birth in a /tavern/ ... and I shouldn't ride back and forth to East Leg from here unless it absolutely cannot be helped." "Of course you can," Kallyn replies, grinning, "I took care of a cranky woman with eight sons, I think I can handle one pregnant Mily. Be warned, though, you'll have to tolerate occasional visits from siblings and the man I'm seeing." "That's alright, as long as they don't mind being around a weepy Duchess." Milora smiles. "This is very unorthodox, you know, but I feel as though I have no choice. I trust you." For a moment she's silent, and then she speaks again. "You know that using magic is illegal, and you know that attacking and threatening people is wrong. Why do you allow it to happen?" "/Allow/ it?" Kallyn asks, scoffing, "As if I actually intend to do these things when I do them. As if I have time to /think/ about it before it just... happens. If you hit a certain spot on your knee, it will kick no matter what you want. The Shadow is no different, and I am /tired/ of people assuming that I am consciously deciding to /let/ the Shadow kick." She's not mad, but she's irritated. Milora is silenced by this, mulling over Kallyn's words. "How can I help you learn to control yourself, Kallyn?" "It has been tried," the redhead remarks irritably, "Repeatedly. I will not learn, because the weakness that lets the Shadow get to me like that is permanent." "But you just can't continue to be a menace to society!" Milora replies, laughing lightly as she speaks. "Help me, Kallyn. You can have some say in this matter. What can be done with you?" "I'm only a menace to people who get too close," Kallyn replies. "Right now, that's... Nihanin, possibly Celeste, definitely Varal, and... hm, that's about it. You're safe, if only because you're pregnant and even in a blind rage I do have some semblance of a heart... Now, if I get into a cold fury, no one is safe... but that only seems to be triggered by a betrayal so it is avoidable." Her tone is calm, calculated, and blunt. She has put thought into this and seems to see no reason to sugar-coat anything. Milora sighs. "It seems to me that you understand what you're doing wrong and why, but also you seem very unwilling to try to help yourself or help me help you. Obviously, I can't allow you to waltz around exploding at random - you'll wind up hurting someone. Although I'm sure that would shake you enough to give you some hindsight, it would also be a one-way ticket to the chopping block. I don't want to see you get hurt." She frowns. "Help me come up with a solution, or else the Cult will make one for you." "I have hurt someone," Kallyn states flatly, "Varal has some lightning scars on his chest to match the bootprint he left in my side in Hawk's Aerie. Sparring accident." She sighs, "It shook me, certainly. As much as I hate the bastard, I still broke down because I had hurt him. But my emotional vulnerability was followed by a hunt, and the stress of the fight tore down my emotional structure entirely. I was cold. Heartless. Capable of throwing away my closest friends as if they were meaningless, which I did." The mage looks at Milora, sorrow swimming in the depths of her eyes, "I tried to warn them, you know. At the Night's Edge, I tried to tell Meian what was going on. She thought I was looking for attention, that I was trying to prove that they cared for me. I tried to kill her. I told Celeste that I was merely trying to get a point across out of shame, but..." she shakes her head and stands, heading in the direction of the bedroom. "I shouldn't be here... I should leave, before I hurt someone else... before I hurt Nihanin..." Milora remains where she is, reclining once more. "Kallyn, I want you to come to me if you ever need to talk to someone," she says gently and softly, closing her eyes as though preparing for sleep. "Talking doesn't do me much good," Kallyn replies, "I won't be here in the morning. You're welcome to use my home as your own as long as you need. If Nihanin comes by, tell him that I tried to find my way to the forest where the Shadow can't reach me." This puts Milora on edge. She sits upright again, looking over at Kallyn. "How long do you intend to be gone?" "Until I come up with a way to fix it," Kallyn replies, "So there's a good chance I won't be returning. I am skilled with a sword and good at scavenging food for myself. I'll be fine as long as no Shadowed bears or wraiths show up." She rubs at her neck absently as she mentions 'wraiths', before turning back to the bedroom to retrieve her things. Milora rests her chin on the back of the sofa, watching with tired eyes. "I wish you would let me help." Kallyn pauses in the doorway and looks back to the Duchess, "If I thought you could, Milora, I would. I am glad to have seen you again, my friend. Now get some sleep." ---- ''Return to Season 7 (2008) Category:Logs